


#HappyHoHoHo

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Inspired by Real Events, Jared in Panties, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Claus - Freeform, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa Kink, Santa!Jensen, Semi-Public Sex, Twitter, bottom!Jared, non-au, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared get 'handsy' after dressing up like Santa and Mrs. Claus at the annual Supernatural cast and crew Christmas Party.  </p>
<p>Inspired by Misha's tweet from the 2014 SPN Christmas party:</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="twitter-tweet">
  <p>Mr. And Mrs. Clause (I.e. <a href="https://twitter.com/jarpad">@jarpad</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/JensenAckles">@jensenackles</a>) you are very handsy. <a href="http://t.co/yrEZbEE1lS">pic.twitter.com/yrEZbEE1lS</a></p>
  <p>— Misha Collins (@mishacollins) <a href="https://twitter.com/mishacollins/status/546205906610823169">December 20, 2014</a><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	#HappyHoHoHo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> This is for you too, baby girl. I hope I did it justice. X

Jensen ducked into a quiet nook next to the bar that had been set up in the craft services tent to peek at his phone for a moment. He always enjoyed the show’s cast and crew Christmas parties but he needed a moment to decompress. It wasn’t hard to slip away from Jared while he was happily chatting with some of the crew’s families and he’d buy another round of drinks to make up for his absence. 

The notification from Misha’s tweet sat glaring on the face of his locked phone, lighting up the dim space. He made a mental note to get Jared to show him how to shut off those stupid notifications at some point. He really didn’t feel like engaging in social media while his brain needed a break from the real life version of human interaction. Nevertheless, the words caught his eye. 

“ _Mr. and Mrs. Clause…_ ” Hah, goddamned auto-correct. At least Jensen wasn’t its only victim. “ _(i.e. @jarpad and @jensenackles) you are very handsy._ ” Great. Sigh. Well, Misha’s comment definitely _wasn’t_ wrong. 

The crew was always great about not posting behind the scenes photos of the cast without permission or gossiping about the actors’ private lives and it was a good thing too because both he and Jared had a pretty difficult time avoiding affectionate, wandering hands all night – especially once the liquor started to flow. Leave it to Misha to post the one picture they gave the thumbs up on with his trademark, hidden-in-plain-sight double entendre. 

Jensen was glad he could hide his expression under the bushy synthetic wig and beard of the Santa costume the wardrobe ladies had picked up for him on Jared’s request. He could feel his brow knit in frustration even as he smiled with his eyes and gave a polite wave to Mike, one of the boom operators, and his wife as they waved a shy hello after getting another round of whiskey sours from the bar.

Jensen let his minor irritation fizzle as he took a deep breath. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that tonight was going to be a little bit of a spectacle. 

He was in initially surprised that Jared told him in advance about the costume idea he and Misha had cooked up. The ugly Christmas sweater contest had become something of a tradition over the years but Jay and Mish thought the three of them might be able to raise the bar in 2014. While knowing about the plot ahead of time gave Jensen more time to worry and stress, as was his way, it also gave him time to read between the lines on what Jared was thinking when he decided that Jensen would be Santa and Jared would come dressed as Mrs. Claus. 

It took Jensen a few days of searching online for the perfect thing to complete Jared’s getup but it had been well worth the expedited shipping fees to see the look on Jared’s face when they were getting ready in his trailer before the party started. 

“There you are, babe. I was wondering if Jim had dragged you off to take another one of his ridiculous selfies.” Jared’s deep voice shook Jensen out of his self-indulgent thoughts. “I thought you had a zero-tolerance policy on his ‘#jimions’ nonsense.”

Jared slipped into the little space next to Jensen, wrapping his long arms around Jensen’s waist and smiling down at him. Jared fluttered his shimmery blue eyelids and gave Jensen a pink-lipped smirk before tugging down Jensen’s fluffy Santa beard and planting a soft, whiskey-flavored kiss to his lips. Jensen shook his head as Jared pulled away, “Ugh, no. Never. I just needed a minute to clear my head. Why do you think I don’t follow him on Twitter, man? Gross.” 

Jared’s bright, sunny laugh made Jensen smile as he pulled his beard back up. “Let’s get back in there, there’s entirely too much red-velvet clad man for this little corner to handle.” Jensen said as he slipped out of Jared’s embrace and waved sheepishly to the bartender before pulling his husband back to the party. 

Jensen stayed in Jared’s shadow for the rest of the night. He couldn’t help it. It was hard to take his eyes off Jared when he was like this. Sure, Jared was always the more social one but tonight he was in rare form, being completely sexy and silly as he twirled around the gathering in his poofy, burgundy Mrs. Claus dress. The wig may have looked like a blonde version of Little Orphan Annie’s and the dress may have been too small to tie up properly over Jared’s broad shoulders but Jensen could tell Jared felt like a million-dollar sex kitten. Jared could ooze sex appeal even on his worst days but give the guy a little glitz on his lips and eyes and a little satin and lace against his skin and he was on fire. 

Jared’s self-confidence was something Jensen always admired and it caused Jensen real, physical pain to hear Jared tell him that he always felt ashamed of liking to _dress up_. Jensen had always embraced his “inner diva” and found it easy to justify spending more on designer clothes than his sister ever did. He was a model, after all. But a fifteen-hundred dollar Gucci sweater was easier to explain then a drawer full of silky underthings. Despite Jared’s comfort with his sexuality, something Jensen still struggled with from time to time, Jared sort of fell apart when gender roles came into play. Jared was a huge, masculine, toppy, son-of-a-bitch – _and Jensen loved him that way_ – but he was more than happy to indulge his beau’s need to feel a pretty every once and a while. Sadly, it had been something others in Jared’s life hadn’t always been supportive of and Jensen was determined to make sure Jared never had to be shy about what he wanted with him. Ever. It didn’t hurt that Jared dressing up like a slinky little minx turned Jensen on like crazy, especially on the rare occasion others were around while they played. It pushed Jensen to his limits and let Jared’s exhibitionism come out to play. 

Throughout the night, Jensen smiled so much his face started to hurt and he was finding it hard to think about anything but peeling Jared’s layers away to get at what was hiding underneath. After a few shots and a few bottles of beer Jensen was finding it damn near impossible, his eyes and fingers drawn to Jared. 

His beard and wig already cast off on one of the party tables, Jensen slid up behind Jared where he was telling a handful of friends about the NASA project he had been geeking out about over the past few weeks. Jensen slid his hand through one of the gaps in the back of the dress, letting his hand rest at the small of Jared’s back where his pinky finger could tease down below his belt. Because the dress ended up being too small, Jared wore the dress shirt and slacks he had been shooting in earlier in the day under his Mrs. Claus getup and the poor guy was sweating like crazy. Jensen really wanted to get up on his tiptoes and lick at the sweat that was dripping down the side of Jared’s neck but he figured he’d spare their co-workers a show of PDA, even though he was pretty sure they wouldn’t mind all that much. 

Instead, Jensen reached up and tucked a few strands of sweat-damp, chestnut brown hair that were peeking out back under the edge of the wig near Jared’s ear. “Hey, Jay?” Jensen said as Jared, distracted by his lover’s touch, turned to look at him with an almost demure smile. “I’m burning up in this thing,” Jensen motioned down to his fuzzy, red suit as he pulled off his Santa hat. “Why don’t we go take these getups back to wardrobe?”

It was still fairly early but Jensen was going to lose his mind if he couldn’t act on his urges. Jared sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nodded, and smiled as he turned back to their friends to make some excuse that Jensen didn’t stick around to hear. He retrieved the silky white wig and beard from the table and tried not to rush too eagerly back to Jared’s side. 

“See y’all in a few!” Jared chimed as Jensen laced their fingers together and headed toward the wardrobe trailer on auto-pilot. They both knew the trailer was locked but Jared played along, following without saying a word but managing to keep their bodies close as they maneuvered through the crowd. 

As they passed the hallway leading over to the staff offices Jared slowed down and changed direction. “Jay, what – ?” 

Jared looked back at Jensen and arched his brows, he clearly had a plan. His eyes glittered fox-like gold, reflecting the twinkling white lights that had been put up for the celebration and he kept them locked on Jensen’s as he backed into the hallway, leading Jensen along. 

A low, unintentional growl escaped Jensen’s lips as his self control crumbled. He crowded Jared up against the wall and slotted their bodies together, his hand on the back of Jared’s neck pulling his mouth into a rushed, needy kiss. Jared gasped into Jensen’s lips, hips bucking and hands gathering up the loose fabric of Jensen’s Santa suit to keep the front of their bodies glued together.

They were far back enough into the shadowy hallway to avoid drawing too much attention but Jensen needed skin. He needed wet, hard, and loud. He pulled back with a needy little gasp and it was enough to tell Jared what he wanted. Jared pulled them further down the hall and around the corner, ducking into the unisex bathroom. 

It was pitch black in the small, tiled room and Jensen smirked as he heard the loud, metallic _CLICK_ as Jared locked the door before the lights flickered on. Jensen tossed the wig and beard blindly in the direction of the sink before he was on Jared again, biting his lip and undressing the statuesque man with his eyes as he rocked their hips together, wanting to show Jared how hard he was for him. He slid his hand up Jared’s neck and cupped the side of his face, thumb tracing over his shimmery pink bottom lip, up over his beauty mark and along his cheekbone. 

“Fucking love you like this. So pretty for me, Jay.” Jensen breathed into Jared’s lips as he wrapped his arms around him. Jared leaned into Jensen and pressed their mouths together greedily. Jensen licked inside, the clay-like taste of lipstick fading under his tongue while his hands sought to feel even a scrap of Jared’s skin through the layers of his outfit.

Jared pulled off his wig and dumped it clumsily next to the sink, running his hand through his sweaty locks as Jensen strained up into his mouth. Jensen began pulling off his Santa coat, feeling Jared’s hands join his in shucking off the heavy fabric. Jensen pulled back for a moment to yank his black undershirt off over his head and shove down the elastic wasted velvet pants. Jared eyed him hungrily but made no movements to take off his own clothes, leaving that task for Jensen.

“Wanna see. Show me.” Jensen growled as he palmed his erection through the clingy fabric of his boxer briefs. Jared smiled knowingly, reaching down to the hem of his skirt to pull it up enough to give him access to remove his slacks. They dropped swiftly and the skirt’s hem followed. Jared’s long, lean legs covered in sheer, black nylon peeked out from beneath the skirt. Jared turned to face the wall, looking back over at Jensen and licking his lips as he arched his back. 

“Come unwrap your present, Jen.” Jared said, voice dripping molten honey as he reached back and slid the skirt up over his skinny hips. 

The black stockings Jensen bought for Jared stopped at mid thigh. The tops were ornate floral lace interwoven with wine colored threads creating a delicate pattern over the pale flesh of Jared’s thighs. The garter belt was a matching shade of burgundy satin with coordinating bows on each of the antiqued gold hoops that connected to the top of the stockings at the front and back. It framed Jared’s peach of an ass perfectly, showing off the strappy, lacy panties Jensen had picked out. The back of the panties plunged in a deep V so the top half of Jared’s bare ass was exposed. The lacy, scalloped edge cupped the curve of Jared’s ass, intersecting right over his dusky pink hole. 

Jensen’s sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his husband’s body, decorated just for him. His hands twitched in anticipation. He pushed his boxers down and toed them off before stepping forward, letting his fingers fall gently on the burgundy satin of the garter belt clinging to Jared’s hips. He spread his hands wide, thumbs sweeping down over the exposed skin of Jared’s ass. Jared pushed up on the balls of his feet and arched his spine into a sweet curve, putting his ass on display for Jensen. He traced the lacy edges of the panties, bringing his right hand down and hooking his thumb at the base of the V, tugging it down to get a better view of Jared’s pretty hole.

“Do you like it?” Jared’s voice was horse with arousal and his shoulders pivoted slightly as he looked back at Jensen, eager to see his face when the surprise was revealed. Instead of a furl of soft, pink muscle, Jensen found himself looking at a shiny, sparkling jewel, deep red and ringed with smooth black resin. His thumb was drawn to it, making Jared gasp as he swiped over the gem’s smooth face, pressing firmly, pushing the plug deeper into Jared’s hole. “Christ, Jay,” Jensen groaned as he circled his thumb around the pretty plug, feeling the lube oozing from around its edge. “Fuck…”

“Hadta’ get myself ready… wanted to stay slick and open for you.” Jared said, pushing his hips back into Jensen’s touch and spreading his thighs a little wider. “Need you inside me.” 

Jensen squeezed the base of his dick with his free hand, fingers curling around his sack to help pull himself back from the edge. Jesus _fucking_ Christ. He stared for a moment, basking in the image of Jared so beautiful and exposed, indulging in his most decadent fantasy and somehow Jensen was lucky enough to be along for the ride. It had him on the edge of tears.

“Pleaseee, Jen,” Jared whined and wiggled his ass slightly, grinding into Jensen’s touch. “Don’t make me beg, Santa. I’ve been _such_ a good girl this year.” Jared’s face was flushed red with arousal and his smile was playful, his boyish dimples framing pink, spit-slicked lips. 

Jensen cupped Jared’s ass with both hands, sliding the tips of his fingers underneath the soft lace and pushing the underwear down under the curve of Jared’s butt cheeks, fully exposing the glittering gem at the center, like a perfect cherry waiting to be plucked from the top of a sundae. Jensen’s thumbs traced its edge again, teasing it out of Jared’s straining hole enough for him to grip it. He gave it a few short, soft thrusts, working the plug in and out, no doubt teasing Jared’s prostate in the process. 

Jared whimpered and pressed his forehead against the wall, opening up for Jensen as he worked the toy inside him, teasing the slick, over-sensitive muscle that was begging to be filled. “Such a snug fit,” Jensen cooed as he gave the plug another tug. “Are you sure this pretty, pink hole can take what Santa brought it?” 

“Fuck yes, _please_ …” Jared groaned, “Please take it out… want your cock. Need it.” 

Jensen grinned to himself and pulled with firm, even pressure, slowly slipping the jewel-ended plug out of Jared’s ass. Jared let out a high pitched, breathy moan as his body released the widest part of the plug and his hole quivered around the tip. Jared’s pink flesh was slicked with lube and begging like a sweet, hungry mouth for Jensen’s dick. 

He sat the plug, jeweled end down, on the sink’s edge and jacked his cock a few times, spreading the slick that had been dripping from his slit. “So wet for me, aren’t you, baby?” Jensen said as he dragged the head over Jared’s needy opening. 

They usually did this the other way around and Jensen was so turned on he didn’t know how Jared ever managed to last more than a few thrusts. Not that Jensen’s staying power mattered tonight. Jensen could tell Jared was teetering on the edge himself as he whimpered and trembled under Jensen’s hands, unable to respond with anything coherent. 

“Gonna fuck you so deep, pretty girl. Fill you up and plug that gorgeous hole so you can feel me in you the rest of the night. You want that, baby?” Jensen asked as he pressed the tip of his weeping cock in a bit deeper, relishing the feel of Jared’s hole opening for him so readily. 

Jared’s hips bucked and a desperate, choked off sound escaped his throat, he couldn’t answer with his lips but his body said everything Jensen needed to hear. Jensen pressed forward and gasped as his dick was devoured by Jared’s tight, molten-hot hole. He slid home like a hot knife through butter, Jared had prepped himself thoroughly and the plug had kept the muscle loose enough for Jensen to fuck into him with minimal resistance. It was heaven.

Jared’s groans and moans were glorious as Jensen’s hips found their rhythm. His hands gripped the satin of Jared’s garter belt while the lace of Jared’s panties snugged up against Jared’s entrance so Jensen could feel it grazing his dick with each thrust. 

“Are you gonna make a mess in those pretty panties for me, Jay? Come on baby, come on my cock. Let me feel you come for me.” Jensen huffed as he fucked into Jared’s gorgeous ass. He was close and wanted to feel the hot clench of Jared around him while he was still diamond-hard and throbbing deep in Jared’s belly. He wanted to fuck Jared through the aftershocks and unload in him soul-deep and powerful, claiming him. 

Jared appeared to be totally on board. Jared’s cries were loud enough to be heard in the North Pole but they were both blissfully oblivious. A few more thrusts and Jared’s body seized up, the muscles of his back and hips quivering with tense spasms while Jensen continued to fuck him hard and deep. 

“That’s it. Fucking come for me, Jared.” Jensen growled, the words coming from a part of his lizard-brain that was normally dormant. He could feel the pulse of Jared’s balls as they unloaded into the silky front of his sexy new panties. 

Jensen slowed his thrusts slightly so he could slip his hand around Jared’s body, dipping down into the front of his underwear to slide through the puddle of hot come. He brought his hand out, rubbing Jared’s come over the pads of his fingers with his thumb before sucking them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Jared on his tongue. 

His own hips stuttered then and he tipped forward, shifting his center of gravity onto Jared’s hips as his thighs became jelly and he came, deep inside of Jared’s sweet fucking ass. He sucked his fingers in time with each pulse he unloaded in Jared’s fucked out hole, groaning around the digits blissfully. 

They were both sweating and panting like they had run a marathon, hips still glued together even though their thigh muscles trembled from the exertion and their knees threatened to give out. Jensen tilted his head back and sucked in a ragged, much needed breath, a glint of red catching his eye as his eyelashes fluttered open under the harsh florescent lights. 

“Mmm, that’s right. Can’t forget this…” Jensen picked up the plug that was still glistening with lube and slid his thumb into Jared’s underwear to keep it out of the way as he slowly slid free. Jared gasped as Jensen pulled out and kept his ass tipped up like he didn’t want to spill a drop of Jensen’s come. 

Jensen pressed the tip of the plug back in slowly, making the insertion as teasingly slow as when he tugged it free earlier. “So good for me, fuck.” Jensen huffed reverently as the plug settled home, sealing his load inside. He let the panties slip back into position, the fine lace masking the sparkling secret beneath. 

Jensen helped Jared stand, kissing him softly as he slowly came back into himself. His face was flushed and sweaty and his mouth was dry from moaning in ecstasy. Jensen guided Jared back to rest against the sink, stroking him gently with his hands and peppering him with soft, sweet kisses as Jared regained his composure. They kissed and giggled together softly for a few minutes, just basking in the afterglow and cooling off before having to face reality. 

“Did you like your present?” Jared finally asked, voice raw but oozing with happy contentment. 

“I think it’s safe to say that Christmas definitely came early this year, babe.” Jensen chuckled, bumping their foreheads together. “Now, let’s get you all dolled up again so we can go back out there and socialize a bit more.”


End file.
